SkyClan's Destiny/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Shrewtooth calls out that there was an invasion, causing all the warriors around the fresh-kill pile to jump to their paws. Three cats appear over the top of the gorge and the warriors, recognizing the cats as Billystorm, Ebonyclaw, and Snookpaw, begin to grumble. Leafstar calls out to Shrewtooth, telling him that it was just the day-light warriors. He mutters sorry, and that he must have been confused. Cherrytail mutters that he's permanently confused and the cats around the fresh-kill pile go back to what they were doing. Leafstar notices that Sharpclaw is ignoring the newcomers and she almost speaks to him, but thinks better of it and goes to greet the cats. When she approaches Ebonyclaw asks if they're in time for the ceremony and when Leafstar says they missed it Snookpaw wails that he'd been looking forward to it for almost a moon. Ebonyclaw says that they called for Harveymoon and Frecklepaw, but they had been shut in. :Leafstar can feel Sharpclaw staring at her and she knows that he didn't approve of allowing kittypets to join the Clan and go back to their Twolegs at night. She thinks that they need the day-light warriors and doesn't want to start an argument with Sharpclaw over it. :Ebonyclaw tells Snookpaw that there will be other ceremonies but Snookpaw says that he wanted to see this one and pads over to Bouncefire. He tells Bouncefire he wanted to be the first one to call him his warrior name and that he didn't even know what it was. Bouncefire tell him it and Snookpaw says it's a great name. Tinycloud tells him her and Rockshade's warrior name but Snookpaw ignores her. Snookpaw tells Bouncefire that he bet Bouncefire was the best warrior in the Clan and that he wished Bouncefire was his mentor. Billystorm interjects, asking what was wrong with the mentor he had. Snookpaw apologizes, telling Billystorm he was a great mentor too. :Nettlekit, Plumkit, Rabbitkit, and Creekkit race towards the cats and Ebonyclaw comments that StarClan had to be looking after them or they would have broken their necks long ago. The kits want Billystorm to teach them more fighting moves and Fallowfern says they're to young to be learning them and tells him Nettlekit nearly drowned. Patchfoot tells Billystorm he shouldn't encourage them, as he wasn't even there half the time to see the trouble they got into. Billystorm tells Fallowfern he was sorry if there was an accident but hawks wouldn't stay away because they were young so they should know defensive moves. Cherrytail hisses and asks what he knows about hawks, calling him a kittypet. Billystorm doesn't hear but Leafstar decides that it was time to step in anyways. Walking to a group of cats, she informs everyone that no once can blame Billystorm for the accident of Nettlekit, and that he was being clumsy while never the river. Leafstar tells Nettlekit to be more careful while he is playing with his siblings. Plummet begs the leader if Billystorm is still able to teach them and Leafstar agrees only if Fallowfern agreed on it. Fallowfern is cautious about Billystorm training the kits, but she comes to an agreement after the kits promised to stay out of danger near the river. The kits immediately starting batting each other with their paws and practicing the moves Billystorm taught them. One of the kits try to get Billystorm's attention as they are performing a move, but another kit tries to also get his attention by saying that their going to bite Rabbitkit's throat out. :As Sharpclaw gets near Leafstar, she feels the fighting kits that their practicing was enough for today and that it is time to set up patrols. Characters Major *Sharpclaw *Billystorm *Ebonyclaw *Snookpaw *Bouncefire *Rockshade *Mintpaw *Sagepaw }} Minor *Cherrytail *Sparrowpelt *Tinycloud *Nettlekit *Plumkit *Rabbitkit *Creekkit *Fallowfern *Patchfoot *Echosong *Petalnose *Waspwhisker }} Mentioned *Frecklepaw *Firestar *Sandstorm }} Notes and references Category:SkyClan's Destiny Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc